


Truth and Dare

by fujipuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drinking Games, M/M, Normal Life, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night full of alcohol and drinking games, a dare and the consequences that Steve had to deal with later on. Was the prank call really worth his dignity? It was a game after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Dare

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd and idea prompt by the lovely steveandbucky@tumblr (couldn't thank her enough!). She wrote great stuff too, you should check out her stuff too (celestiasexual).

“Truth”

 

Steve drank another shot of whisky, waiting for Natasha to drop the question.

 

“Have you ever slept with your best friend’s boyfriend or girlfriend?” Natasha smirked as she asked Steve. It’s their ‘Game Night’ Saturday. First weekend of the month, every single month, for the last four months, as a way to catch up with everyone since they barely saw each other due to work and personal lives. Each of them picked a game for each month and this month’s Nat’s turn. 

 

Which brought them to their very own version of Spin the Bottle mixed with Truth or Dare. Pretty entertaining at some point, but they’ve been at it for a while and no one wanted to pick Dare. Somehow Nat didn’t even get a turn, and Sam had his for three times in a row. Clint got his just before Steve, and now the awaiting moment. 

 

“Nope, never. Never stole anyone’s boyfriend or _girlfriend…_ ” answered Steve, still sober despite the three earlier shots. At least the question wasn’t that bad. 

 

Then they started again, spin the bottle, ask the questions, make the dare, taking their turns one at a time. Sam got unlucky, three times in a row, so the rest of them take turns asking him something. No one wanted to do the dare. Not from Nat, or Clint in this case; their dares were usually something insane.

 

Then it was Steve turns again. He drank another shot, vodka this time. Just as he’s about to say “truth”, Clint complained. “ _Dare or 5 shots right now.”_ Nat supported that decision.

 

“Fine. Dare me.” Steve couldn’t care less at this point, what the heck, might as well get it over and done with.

 

Nat’s tapped her fingers on the empty beer bottle they’ve been using in the game while staring at Steve. Steve stared back at her, waiting and waiting.

 

“Send a photo of you to a stranger.”

 

Steve frowned a little, confused as how easy the dare. Then Nat spoke again, “Not just any photo. Your NAKED photo! No underwear, no covering up, nothing. Bare naked. Sam, get some random number.”

 

Sam was on it like no other. He literally dug out an old Yellowpages from somewhere. He opened into a random page, covered up all the names side and let Nat pick one. She wrote down some number and shoves it to Steve’s hand.

 

“Do it or it’s 10 shots of vodka for you, Steve.”

 

Clint piped in, “Oh, we don’t want those boring in-front-of-mirror pose. Get creative or the Dare is invalid.”

 

“I thought this is supposed to be Nat’s dare!” argued Steve, his head throbbing slightly from the amount of alcohol he had earlier.

 

“Tut tut, we’re _just_ elaborating it.” Clint grabbed some popcorn from the bowl, shoving a handful into his mouth. Steve glared at him, sensing no escape from the dare.

 

Nat laughed from her spot, “C’mon, we don’t have all night here. Take a photo, show it to us so it’s valid, then send it away. Easy peasy.”

 

Steve whined. “Why do I have to be naked?! What if someone use it to blackmail me?” One thing to be naked only for himself to see or a partner maybe, but sending it to a stranger is beyond reason. This is high school pranks, not a bunch of intelligent adults on a boring Saturday.

 

“Oh fineee,” Nat’s voice rose, “No face, just your beautifully sculpted body. No one is going to trace it back to you . Are we good? Now hurry up before I drag your ass and take the photo myself.”

 

Clint let Steve to use his room for privacy, which Steve took gratefully. As Steve walked up to Clint’s room and decided to lock up the door, just in case of unwanted visitors during his “searching of self-confidence”. He sat down on the edge of Clint’s bed and thought about what he should do, while looking at his surroundings. Clint’s room was almost bare, except for the minimum furniture. Bed, side table, lamp, drawers. No posters hanging, no paintings or picture frames. There are a couple of books on the side table, probably Clint’s night reading. Then Steve sighed. _What to do.. what to do.._

 

He took out his phone, set the camera on timer, while looking for a place to put it. He checked out the shower room, and seeing how bright the lights are, it might not be the best idea to do it there. Steve checked out the drawers’ height and the bookshelf. Both of similar height, the shelf slightly leaner and sturdier. Maybe he can rigged up a few books to act as place where the phone can stood up straight without being held. So Steve grabbed a few books, set it so his phone was able to stand still long enough to take his photo. Once that was done, he took off his clothes. He shivered from the slight night chill, but he ignored it, focusing on the task ahead.

 

Pose. What pose? 

 

Steve never purposely took any naked photo of himself, let alone posing for it. He adjusted the phone’s camera not to capture his face area, just neck and below. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to make up a pose. Something not too vulgar, since he didn’t want to offend anyone with his dick, considering it’s a prank already. Steve finally opted for a safe pose, he adjusted the phone once again to accommodate his pose. Set the timer. He laid down on the bed, sideways with one leg pulled up slightly. His right hand propped his head, while the left one was holding the sheet that covering up his dick just enough. 

 

He took a few more photos, then he thought it’s enough for the night. That’s when he heard loud knocking on the door. “You’ve been there for ages, Rogers! Get out and show us the photo!” Nat yelled. 

 

“I’m getting dressed, gimme a minute, will ya?” replied Steve as he was still standing naked and holding his phone. He quickly checked his photos, and as he saw them, he was a little surprised.  Never before he had seen a naked picture of himself and liking it. The dim lighting of the room added more ambience to the photo, giving it some sensual feeling to the photo. 

 

“Yo, dude! You better not be dirtying my sheets!” Clint banged twice at the door. 

 

Just as Clint was about to knock again, the door opened up. Steve walked out with his phone, his face looking a little embarrassed but he gave his phone to Natasha, who received it with a big smile. 

 

She thanked Steve as she walked away, like a kid with a very early Christmas present. “Got any PIN on it?” Steve shook his head, “No, just slide to unlock.”

 

Clint and Sam were about to take a peek but Natasha refused to give it to them. Something about Steve’s privacy and her dare. Steve thanked her for that, he rather not get another bullying from those two. Plus it’s kinda embarrassing if another guy sees your naked stuff.

 

“Didn’t know you have that kind of kink, Steve. Nice shot though, here’s the number. Send it away.” Natasha smiled, but not mocking him like what Steve thought she might be. Steve took his phone back, pressed the numbers. He hesitated for a second before finally pressing the send button. 

 

The photo’s out there, there’s no possible way to take it back. Whoever receiving it on the other end, better not be offended or at least not trace his number back to report him to the police. After Steve’s dare, somehow Nat’s interest of the game went down, Clint had already drank so much. Sam pretty much lying down on the sofa, watching random TV shows. 

 

The clock almost hit midnight, and despite the saying of partying hard after a week’s work, they weren’t up for it. Enough drinking, eating and catching up. Steve’s ready to go home, and the same with everyone else, minus Clint, considering he _is_ home already. 

 

“Can I crash here for the night? I don’t think I can drive straight with this much booze.” Steve asked Clint after realising he was far from sober. Clint nodded, “Sure, sofa’s yours. I’ll toss some pillows and a blanket in a bit. You’re staying, Tash? How about you, Sam?”

 

Nat gave a short nod, as she cleaned up the house with Steve and Sam’s help. Sam shook his head. “Nope, got some ball game at the Community College, I’m supposed to help out. Come watch if you guys want, not a bad team.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Got nothing planned anyway,” Clint answered. 

 

After the place looked presentable, Sam said good night and left. Nat grabbed a glass of water then disappeared to Clint’s bedroom while Steve sat lazily on the sofa. A pillow and a blanket fell right on Steve’s lap. “Night, Steve.” said Clint as he stood in front of Steve, grinning as he pretended to be sober.

 

Steve thanked him, then  waved good night to Clint before settling into the sofa. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, nothing but some snoring filling the quiet apartment. Suddenly Steve felt something vibrating on his leg. Groaning from disturbed sleep, Steve dug around to find his phone stuck between the sofa’s cushions. He fished it out to find out someone’s been texting him. Some unknown number. Steve squinted his eyes and saw that it was 3AM. He tossed his phone to the floor, unbothered by it.

 

It’s not until the sunlight began to softly brighten the apartment between the closed curtains and windows, Steve started to wake up. His eyes blinking, adjusting to the brightness, while stretching his stiff muscles from sleeping on the sofa. He yawned, as he grabbed his phone. He opened it to check any incoming messages when he slept through the night. Some emails from work, some junk mails, some chats from families, then he scrolled to an unknown number who sent him a text. With attachment.

 

Thinking it might be just another junk mails, he clicked on it out of curiosity and not wanting to just ignore it blatantly. It might be from someone he knew but with a different phone number

 

His eyes shot open, shocked at what he saw. He sat there in the sofa, unmoving for a good few minutes, until Clint tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

“Morning, Steve. Coffee?” Clint yawned and stretched. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Clint voiced his concern after seeing how alarmed Steve looked right now. Steve, on the other hand, was still unable to comprehend the situation clearly, instead he shoved his phone for Clint to see.

 

“EWW!! It’s too early, Jesus, Steve!!” yelled Clint in surprise. A lean naked body, six pack and all, framed nicely in Steve’s phone, with a short sentence _Wouldn’t mind a piece of that._

 

Nat, who woke up shortly after Clint, rubbed her eyes, slightly annoyed at the early commotion. “What’s with the yelling?!” 

 

“Steve shovedhis dick to my face!”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“I DID NOT! Jeez, Clint.. it’s just a text.” Steve yelled back in defense.

 

“With your dick on it.” Clint shuddered as he said it. “One thing to show a guy this early.” 

 

“None taken, and no, it’s not mine.” Steve replied back, groaning in frustration. Nat took one look at Steve, “Whose is it then? Don’t tell me…” Her face brightened up in an instant.

 

“Yeah, the stranger last night. Apparently, he sent me his own nude pic. No face, but nice package. Sent a good text as well.”

 

“You sure its not a serial killer with a fake photo?” asked Clint, after recovering from the earlier shock by drinking two cups of black coffee.

 

“Who knows? Should I text him back?”

 

“We can try with a subtle text now. See how it goes. Nothing too forward, no photos maybe, not until we get full clearance on this… whoever that it.” Nat wasn’t wrong, they have no idea who this person might be or what he has in mind. Might as well be careful. 

 

“I can chat him up, see how it goes. Send a few photos and see what he comes up with.” Steve suggested some ideas, as well as agreeing with Nat. She poured a bowl of cereals and milk for herself, while agreeing absentmindedly. It was early morning, and they drank all night last night. 

 

“We can trace his number back, we did find him in the phone book. So he’s got to be registered out there somewhere, not a hidden number.” Clint suggested his idea to Steve. 

 

Nat picked up her phone. “Let’s see, what’s the number again? Maybe we can do a search for a person first. Then we can search his name, see what comes up.”

 

Steve mulled over it for a good two minutes then nodded to Natasha. “Thanks, Nat. That would be great help.” Steve showed his phone to Nat to copy the number down, and do a quick search for a reverse phone number. Turns out it’s a pretty easy task to do.

 

_James Buchanan Barnes_

_101 Grand St, Brooklyn, NY 11211_

 

They exchanged some odd looks between each other. _It’s a guy_. 

 

“Uh, so should we Google him or something?” said Clint as he scratched his head. “You know, see if he got pictures somewhere. See how he looks.”

 

“Why not?” Nat already typing his name and clicked search button. It quickly comes up with various results, including the 15th President. She clicked and checked out a few pages, then scrolled through a bunch more.

 

“Please… share the bounty.” Steve light sarcasm leaves Nat with a smile. “Yeah, yeah, be patient. Well, he doesn’t have Facebook. I can’t find any photos of him online. How about maybe give him a few teasers first, chat him up, just like we planned earlier?”

 

Steve’s nose crunched up, “You’re kidding me? I’m really  going to do this?”

 

“Yeah, why not? You might end up with a great hook-up.”

 

“Live life a little, man.” said Clint, giving Steve a big pat on the back. 

 

“He could be a serial killer.” replied Steve.

 

Nat shrugged, “Let’s just text him back first and see how it goes, Steve.” She poured herself a cup of coffee, then caught a pear tossed by Clint. 

 

“You know what, guys. I’m gonna go home and clean up. Pretty sure I’m stinking up the sofa already.” Steve got up from the sofa, raking his hand through his hair, “Thanks for letting me stay, Barton. See you guys later.”

 

Clint picked up his third mug of coffee, signaling Steve as a way of welcome. Nat pat him on the back as he walked out of Clint’s apartment and straight to his parked bike. 

 

As Steve reached home, he took off his stinking clothes from last night, and had a quick hot shower to wake himself up. As warmth began to travel to every tip and inch of his body, he started to think about the stranger’s photo. A stranger called James Buchanan Barnes. Must be some great politician-type of family to name their son like that.

 

It’s Sunday, nearly noon, so Steve decided to grab some lunch at a nearby take-out and maybe have a quiet day at home for the rest of the day. He did remember about Sam’s invitation but he doubt Sam would mind if Steve didn’t come. He really need a day off today, especially after such a drunken night.

 

_Yeah, a day just drawing sounds nice…_

 

…….

 

Steve’s stomach rumbled for the tenth time, telling his brain to find something to eat, and the noise getting louder and louder each time. He finally gave up, put his drawing book and tools aside as he got up to go to the kitchen. 

 

Just as he stood up, he found out that  was almost 6 pm already, the sun about to set any minute now and the entire house was covered in darkness, except for the drawing area he’s been for the last hours. No wonder he felt so stiff, his legs weird and wobbly from sitting to long. Steve stretched his body and walked towards the fridge. He opened it to see that he got a bowl of leftover bolognese pasta, some bread, ham, and a pack of cheese. Sighing, Steve grabbed the ham, cheese, and bread. He dug  around the pantry, found a couple of eggs, so he ended up making ham and cheese French toast for dinner. 

 

As he munched through his toast and a glass of milk, he checked his phone, and came across the old text from this morning. He thought about it longer than he should, but then he decided,  _to hell with it._ He got nothing to lose; why not text back and see how things go from there. 

 

He typed a quick reply. Then he decided to have an early night. As he was about to take a long hot shower, his phone beeped, signalling the arrival of a new message. Steve changed his mind, took a quick hot shower, then dried himself as fast as he could, water still dripping from his hair when he checked his phone. 

 

Turned out to be a message from James. _The Stranger._

 

He sent another photo of his body again. His body from behind _specifically._ That ass… was a sin. Who on earth would sent a photo of their completely naked ass. How does he supposed to reply to this one? Send another photo? 

 

He replied with a simple text this time.. _Not easily embarrassed, are you?_

 

The reply came faster than Steve expected this time.

 

_Nope. You can’t be, not with that body._

 

_Not exactly flaunting my ass to a stranger._

 

_Well, you did send me a nice piece of body to me. C’mon, show me some more. Don’t tell me that was just a stupid dare ;)_

 

A winky face? What kind of a man with that kind of body put a winking smiley face on his text? Steve frowned, slightly confused at the text. He gave it some thought and he decided to play safe this time. Send something safe, nothing overly vulgar or naked... no, nothing naked. He gave the stranger the same medicine that Steve received earlier. Well, similar, since he was wearing boxer short when he took the photo.

 

_Nice. I’d rip those pants off of you though. Shy guy, are we?_

 

_I’m not that brazen. Let’s put it that way._

 

Surprisingly, it took about five minutes before the next reply from James arrived.

 

No text, no words. Just a photo of a bulging tight boxer, with a strong hand cradling it. 

 

Steve nearly chocked from the shock. He closed his phone, and went straight to bed. He didn't want to think anything else, instead he slid his own hand inside his underwear, stroking his dick slowly with enough pressure. His mind imagining the sexy body of James Barnes, teasing, licking his body, up and down, all over him. 

 

He wouldn’t last much longer. Like a tight spring coil, wounded tighter and tighter by the seconds, Steve stroked faster, his breath hitching, and just as quick, he came all over his hand and stomach. There’s some sparks behind his eyelids, and his breathing still hadn’t returned to normal but Steve definitely felt better. A lot better than earlier. 

 

His mind began to quiet down, sleep consuming his entire consciousness. Steve let himself go, dreaming about stars and darkness. 

 

……

 

It’s a normal Monday morning for Steve. Wake up, get ready for work, have coffee, maybe a bite, then off to work on his bike. Except this time, he checked his phone to see if James already had sent him another text. 

 

He had.

 

It was short but to the point.

 

_Did’ya come last night? I did._

 

Steve nearly chocked on his cereal. _One of these days, I’ll really die from chocking._

 

What kind of person would send something so straight-forward as this to someone he barely knew? Whoever this person is, he must be some brazen punk. Somehow the thought of him, made Steve’s pants a little tighter than before. The things they would do in bed… Steve was tempted to just give James a call, but he kept himself in check. He should at least consult with his friends about it.

 

Going to work was a pain; his mind kept thinking back to the texts and James. He didn’t accomplish much at work either, getting distracted by the smallest things and he kept checking his phone every few minutes just to see if he got any new texts.

 

He ended up tossing his drawing tablet and pen back into his drawer and locked it for the day. He didn’t finish anything, might as well call it a day and go home. His boss won’t mind much, as long as he finished the set tasks for each week. The workplace was very accommodating, which was why Steve took the job in the first place. He took his bag, and walked out of the door. 

 

Just as he was about to ride his bike home, he debated whether he should find something to eat first. His hungry stomach won the battle. Unsure of what to eat, he went to the usual cafe near his office, which was luckily pretty empty at this hour of the day. 

 

He grabbed a seat in a corner and ordered a burger with a glass of beer. He was skimming the news on his phone when he thought of something. Maybe Nat wasn’t wrong, he could find out more about this James by texting him, if anything, he got nothing to lose as long as he didn't share any personal information. 

 

Steve decided to replied to Bucky’s last text. _Did you really do it last night?_

 

Not a moment too soon, Bucky already replied Steve’s text. _With that sexy sexy photo? ‘Course I did. Sexiness aside, can I know your name? At least I can add you to my contact list, not just Hot Sexy Nude. I’m Bucky, by the way ;)_

 

Steve blushed red when reading Bucky’s replied, _Bucky? That’s an interesting name. I’m Steve… please change your contact list. (blush)_

 

Bucky texted back. _James Buchanan Barnes, courtesy of my parents. Friends call me Bucky. So, Steve, that’s a nice name for a nice body. Do you mind if I ask how old are you?_

 

——— _“27 this July, how about you? You always flirt with everyone?”_ texted Steve.

 

 _——— “28 this March. Where do you live? or is that too private? No, just with a stranger who sent me nude photo in the middle of the night (wink)”_ typed Bucky. 

 

——— _“Brooklyn area, guess it’s not too private. What about you? What do you do for a living? Can we not talk about the nude again, it’s… uh… embarrassing… sorry”_

 

Steve ended up staying at the cafe longer than he was intended, chatting with Bucky for the entire time. They both found out more and more about each other’s lives, some were interesting, some were quite normal. 

 

Bucky turned out living in Brooklyn as well, a vet, who worked in a nearby vet hospital, and sometimes volunteers at a local pound. He owned two cats, both rescued from the pound. Steve sent a photo of his own two dogs as well, and Bucky loved them. 

 

As days go by, Steve and Bucky kept exchanging texts, each couldn’t wait for a respond from the other. 

 

——— _“Do you always so easily embarrassed? I didn’t even send you another nude photo. Just asking if you got laid recently, Steve.”_ texted Bucky one day, after they talked about past dates. 

 

——— _“Well, I wasn’t the one describing his last worst sex act openly. Why would you even try to do it on a trampoline?”_ answered Steve, still blushing from reading Bucky’s last date. Bucky was definitely not shy about many things, while Steve blushed like a red tomato easily.

 

——— _“Because you got to live a little, Stevie. If you fail, you fail, but at least give it a go. You get to laugh about it later… which I did. Alright, what about food then? What’s the weirdest food you ever tried?”_ Bucky texted back again. 

 

——— _“Uh… weird food? My friend, Nat, bought some Century eggs from Chinatown once. She loved it, tasted like caviar, she said. I tasted it, like eating salty iron. Hated it. Ate anything weirder than that, Buck?”_ Steve shuddered as he remembered the taste of that black egg. 

 

——— _“Okay, you win. I went as far as almost trying pig’s intestines. Didn’t eat it, couldn’t stand the look of it actually, slimey and gooey… no thanks. Gimme a cheeseburger and doughnuts any day.”_

 

Steve laughed at Bucky’s reply, finally able to outdo Bucky at something. They usually chat at random hours, mostly in the morning or late nights, as Bucky’s job meant he’s really busy during the day. Steve, on the other hand, preferred the quietness of the night or early morning to draw his illustrations. He didn’t mind getting interrupted by Bucky’s texts; it added more colour to his normally boring day. 

 

Sometimes, Steve did wonder, if they would ever meet up. It felt like he’s known Bucky for a long time, but he’s never seen Bucky’s face. What if he’s in the neighbourhood, or walked right pass him each day without not knowing it. Maybe Steve saw him somewhere before, laughing at Steve’s stupid texts, but there’s no way of knowing that. Not unless they meet up, but would that be a good idea?

 

Should he ask Bucky out or would that ruin their friendship? 

………

 

It’s been a month since Steve texted to Bucky as a Dare, and the four of them gathered at Sam’s house for another Game Night. They were playing Ring of Fire, where they had to answer questions or do something based on the rule written in the card. Sam stuck with the usual rules, but added a few of his own. Every Jack, Queen and King, had a question written on them, and whoever picked the card, had to answer them, or drink two shots and pass it on to a specific person. 

 

They took turn taking each card, so far being safe from the triple threats. Nat was the first to pick King, with _Confess a fear or phobia._ She shrugged, “Too easy, Sam. I hate losing. You all know that.”

 

“Got to have some easy ones,” said Sam, “Right, your turn, Steve.”

 

Steve picked the next card, and it turned out to be Jack. He read it out loud, “Who are you obsessed with?” He frowned at the question, unsure how to answer it. He could’ve easily avoided it, but maybe answering it might free him from uncertainty.

 

“Bucky.” answered Steve, earning him odd looks from all his friends. “You know, the guy on the phone.”

 

“Wait, I thought his name is James?” asked Natasha. 

 

“Uh— yeah, we’ve been texting for a while, Bucky’s his nickname.” confessed Steve, his cheeks turning red as he mentioned the name. 

 

“Ohh, now this is fun. C’mon, tell us some more. Have you gone on a date yet?” Natasha drank one the shot in front of her, and inched closer to Steve. 

 

“No, not yet. I haven’t even seen his face yet, we just text all the time. Haven’t even talked on the phone yet.” Steve answered while toying with his empty cup, his eyes shifted down towards the cup. “I don’t want to move too fast. It’s probably stupid since I don’t even know him, it could be a scam, but it’s been fun…”

 

For a moment then, they all saw how much Steve wanted this to work. There were many uncertainties with the situation, but who knows, weirder things had worked out before. Why not make the best out of the prank call? 

 

Clint felt for Steve. “Well, does this Bucky sound decent though? If you guys have been texting as much as you say, maybe ask him out on a date. At least that way you can see if he’s real or not. We can go with you, if you want.”

 

Nat and Sam nodded in agreement at Clint’s idea. 

 

Sam spoke up, “Hey, why not text him now. Ask him out. You know, just for coffee, nothing much. No pressure to the both of you as well. At least you get to see him in person, instead of hanging your hopes in texts only.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Sam.” Steve pulled out his phone, and found out that there were some unread texts from Bucky. He must’ve missed the notification. He clicked on it. 

 

_— Hey, Steve. How’s your day? Anything interesting? Night shift at the pound, done feeding the hungry lot. — 06:30PM_

 

_— I guess you’re having fun out there, huh? We got new kittens this morning, so it’s feeding time again.  — 07:12PM_

 

— _I probably bore you with the kittens, but they’re seriously scratching me for food. I might not survive the night… find help… On a side note, can I call you sometime? — 08:41PM_

 

_— I survived. The kittens are asleep. Umm… don’t mind the phone call thing. I thought maybe it’s easier talking than texting all the time. As long as you’re okay with it, though. I won’t push. — 10:12PM_

 

Steve quickly checked the time. It was nearly midnight. Bucky probably thought he scared Steve away with the phone call request. He showed the texts to his friend. “Should I call him?”

 

Natasha answered, “It’s almost midnight, he’s probably sleeping, and might disturb the pound too. Just text him back, he’ll see it when he wakes up.”

 

Steve gave it some thought, then sent a reply to Bucky. 

 

_Sorry, didn’t check my phone earlier. Was catching up with some friends. Hope you survived the night with the kittens. Is it okay if I call you tomorrow? Would love to hear your voice._

 

“Okay, I did it. I guess, we’ll wait and see.” Steve told his friends, while still looking at his phone. They all nodded in unison, knowing that there’s not much they can do but wait.

 

They decided to end the game, and switched to watching an old classic movie instead. They drank some of the beers, munching on popcorn that Sam had made earlier, trying to relax for the rest of the night. They talked a little during the movie, making some comments here and there or just trying to catch up in general. It was an hour into the movie when they all heard the notification sound on Steve’s phone. Steve pulled out his phone, checked it, and he looked up. _Bucky_.

 

Clint paused the movie, while Nat and Sam waited in anticipation. 

 

Bucky had texted back. _Glad to hear you’re having fun. The kittens had taken me as their slave. Can’t wait to hear your tomorrow, I bet you have a super sexy voice :)  Have a great night!_

 

Steve blinked at the text, wondering how Bucky always managed to make him blush. He told his friends about the text. “He can’t wait for the phone call tomorrow. So, I guess… it’s a good thing?”

 

Natasha gave him a loud pat on his back, “You’ll do fine, Steve. Just say hi, ask him out, easy peasy. Now, c’mon let’s finish the beers, and then… I’m off to bed. Got an early errand tomorrow.”

 

Clint raised his eyebrows. “What errand?”

 

“Oh, you can sleep in. I just want to check out this new muffin place, the queue’s a killer, so I want to be early. You can have muffins for breakfast tomorrow!” said Natasha excitedly. 

 

Clint breathed easily hearing that he didn’t have to get up early morning on Sunday. Steve looked at him with a tired but understanding face. Sam raised his beer in sympathy as well. 

 

They stayed for another two hours before finally finishing the night. They went their separate ways, resting their tired drunken mind for one last day of weekend. 

 

Steve went straight to his bed the moment he reached home from Sam’s. He didn’t bother to even take a shower, just stripped all his clothes off, put a pair of drawstring pants on and dozed off. 

 

He was woken up by the _Ding_ noise from his phone. Steve felt groggy from last night, his head in pain and the whole room seemed to be spinning around. _Damn, a hangover… ugh…_

 

Steve pushed himself up just enough to grab his phone from the bed side table. He looked it up, wincing slightly from the tiredness and the headache. Turned out it was a text from Bucky. He clicked it open, and chuckled. For a moment, his headache disappeared, instead a photo of Bucky with kittens on his head and shoulders, cheered him up. 

 

_Morning. Not sure if you’re awake yet, but I survived the slavery, and now have earned my freedom. Heading home to sleep. I am really sorry, but can we do the phone call thing sometime after noon-ish? I doubt I’m in the right mind to talk. Too sleepy…_

 

Steve managed to turn himself over, lying on his back now, while holding his phone on top of his face. He replied quickly, not feeling too good himself.

 

_Morning, Buck. I’m not that well either,  I’m a bit hangover. We definitely need more sleep. I’ll call you sometime around 3 maybe? Have a good rest :)_

 

Just when Steve about to toss his phone away from him, another beep came out of the phone. Confused, Steve picked it up again. 

 

It was Bucky, short and sweet.

 

_Sleep tight, Stevie. 3 sounds good ;)_

 

With that, Steve smiled himself to sleep, before setting an alarm at 2pm. Just in case.

 

……..

 

Thankfully Steve set an alarm, because he woke up just as the alarm rang. Nearly gave him a heart attack, but he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his phone, realising he slept the entire morning and noon. 

 

At least he was feeling much better than this morning. He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and made himself a cup of coffee. By the time the clock hit 3 PM, he was feeling fresh and awake, ready to call Bucky. 

 

Just as he was about to press Bucky’s number, Steve felt slightly self-conscious. _What should I say to him? Should I text him first?_

 

Steve was mulling it for two minutes before he decided to heck with it, and pressed Bucky’s number. It’s connecting… 

 

And… it disconnected from not being picked up. Steve felt disappointed for a moment, when suddenly the phone on his hand rang loudly. He nearly jumped, but immediately answered it. 

 

“Hello?” said Steve.

 

“Steve? Hi… it’s Bucky.” said Bucky

 

“Hi, Buck… uh, umm… nice to hear you, finally.” Steve cleared his throat, suddenly his cheeks felt hot. _Oh wow… his voice sounds amazing…_

 

Bucky laughed, which sounded incredible to Steve’s ears. “Hi, Steve. Nice to finally hear you. Sounds better than I imagined.” Steve could swore he heard Bucky’s smile when he said those words. 

 

“So yeah, sorry for not picking up faster. I was… uh… busy… and accidentally threw the phone across the room.” continued Bucky, sounded embarrassed for whatever reason.

 

“Glad to hear the phone survived. Well, so, what are you up to? Sounds like you had a rough night with the kittens?” asked Steve, working himself into a conversation.

 

“Those kittens have definitely enslaved me. They’re too adorable, it’s dangerous to be that close to them. One look and you’re done. How was your night out though? I’m so jealous with your friends last night. Wish I could trade place with your friends… or you with the kittens…” Bucky’s voice softened at the last part. 

 

“Trust me, your kittens win hands down. Nothing good comes from Game Night, not with my friends. They’re drunken idiots.” replied Steve, unsure how to continue. He wanted to ask Bucky out, but they’re just starting to talk on the phone. Won’t it be too fast? 

 

“Hey, Steve…” Bucky’s words cut off suddenly.

 

“Yeah?” Steve wondered what’s with Bucky’s quietness. He seemed so talkative from their texts. 

 

“This is probably weird, but… doyouthinkmaybewecangohavecoffeeorsomething?” blurted out Bucky, as fast as he could, 

 

Steve was taken aback from Bucky’s reply, unsure what he heard, “Sorry, what? I didn’t catch that.”

 

Bucky sighed loudly on the phone, “Here goes… you can say no, just so you know. But maybe, can we meet up for coffee or something? It doesn’t even have to be a date or anything. We can meet as friends. You can bring your friends, I can bring mine… or not… you know, just… mayb—,”

 

Steve had to cut off Bucky’s rants, so he spoke up louder than expected, “BUCK. Hey, Buck! Slow down, will ya?”

 

“Sorry.” Bucky's respond was short and quiet.

 

“No, no, actually I was thinking of asking the same thing as well.” Steve smiled into his phone, realising they’re both taking the phone call too seriously. They’ve known each other for a while now, and so far they had a good laugh with each other. “No need the wingman or woman, if you don’t mind. We can meet… do you know the bakery on the 6th and Collins? Bakeology.”

 

“Yeah, it’s close to my place. Couple of blocks only. Sell the best chocolate cheesecake.” replied Bucky, his breathing back to normal again. 

 

“How’s Tuesday sound? I don’t have work that day.”. 

 

“Sounds great. How’s 10am? I don’t have work until 6.”. 

  
“Tuesday at 10 it is then. So, doing anything fun tonight?” Steve confirmed their date, and tried to lighten up the conversation. 

 

They were talking for almost two hours, about many random things, everything they could think of that moment. Steve had to feed his dogs, while Bucky’s cats demanded play time, so they talked on speaker phone for a while as well. Then the conversation had to end, Steve had to prepare his works for tomorrow, which Bucky didn’t mind at all. He told Steve that he’d had the best Sunday in a long time, which made Steve nearly red from the top of his head to the end of his toes. 

 

At the end of the night, Steve texted Bucky, just before bed time. _You have a nice voice. Can’t wait to finally see you on Tuesday. Good night._ Steve tossed his phone to the bed side table, before sliding under the blanket cover. He didn’t mind the cold so much, but he preferred having a good warm thick blanket anytime. Just as he was about to close his eyes, a text appeared on his phone.

 

_Thanks. Can’t wait to see you too. I was so worried I might disappoint you, with the call and all. I really did throw the phone across the room, by accident… when I was picking up Shadow to calm me down. Anyway, good night :)_

 

Tuesday couldn’t come fast enough for the two of them.

 

…………….

 

The bell door rattled as Steve walked in to the bakery, his watch showing 09:55 when he looked around the seating area, hoping to be earlier than Bucky. Then again, he didn’t know how Bucky looked like, so he might as well be looking for a stranger. He composed himself as he looked around, and just a moment later, he saw a guy with shoulder length hair, wearing a simple black shirt, and a piece of paper with BUCKY written on it; stuck on his chest. 

 

Steve was holding his breath when he finally took a good look at Bucky’s face. _Fuck… me…_

 

He walked closer to Bucky and nearly fainted from holding his breath too long, but he managed to take a deep breath before he spoke, “Bucky? Hi, I’m… uh… Steve…”

 

Steve’s hands were shaking as he tried to pull the chair in front of him, but Bucky already offered his hand in front of Steve.

  
“We didn’t discuss a way to recognise one another, so I thought this might work. So, hi Steve!” said Bucky, grinning happily. 

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Bucky.” Steve started to blush again as he said Bucky’s name, amazed at how gorgeous Bucky is.

 

“C’mon, don’t tell me you’re blushing already! I should be blushing! Damn, you’re hot! Hey, have a seat, will ya?” Bucky tried to calm Steve from his embarrassment, even though Bucky himself didn’t look too calm as well. 

 

Steve sat in front of Bucky, where he tried his best to gain his normal composure again. After all, they’ve known each other for almost two months now, it’s ridiculous to be this fidgety.

 

_Calm down, Steve. This is Bucky, the guy that you really like and have been talking to on the phone… well, texting… for the last two months. TALK!_

 

Steve coughed, “Sorry, just surprised at how hot you look yourself. Should’ve warn me.” He tried to laugh a little, calming himself down.

 

“Warn you?! Steve! YOU should’ve warn me! Have you seen yourself lately?! Are you working out every single day or something? I thought it’s some camera trick, but nice body you got there. I don't see why you’re so shy on sharing more photos.” Bucky still couldn’t stop grinning, feeling surprised and happy at the same time. 

 

Steve blushed red. So very red.

 

“You look cute when you’re blushing, do you know that?” said Bucky, laughing at Steve’s blushing. “Can we talk something else that’s not embarrassing for you then? How are your dogs? They must be lonely when you’re out all day.”

 

Bucky’s words seemed to pull Steve out of his blushing, because Steve began to smile and relaxed, “They have plenty of toys and food at home, they’re probably sleeping belly up right now, soaking the sun on the living room.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Shall we order something then? Have you tried their milkshakes?” asked Bucky, skimming the menu book. 

 

“Thanks.” said Steve, knowing Bucky tried to ease the situations for them.

 

Bucky looked up, smiling, “You’re not the only nervous wreck in here. I never thought you’re this hot in person. Seriously, I nearly ripped the name tag and hid somewhere.”

 

Steve laughed, completely relaxed right now. They ordered some cakes and milkshakes, which turned out to be really delicious. They talked about works, friends, and how things goes with their lives at the moment. Laughing and enjoying their little meet-up. 

 

They just finished their cakes and shakes, when Bucky asked if Steve wanted to see his workplace. 

 

“It’s only 12pm, you want to go to work this early?” asked Steve, checking his watch. 

 

“We don’t have to stay there until 6pm. We can go somewhere else, I just thought maybe we can extend this date a little longer, if you want. There’s a nice dog park around the corner of the hospital, and we can check out the pound as well.” explained Bucky, his voice softening up a little, not wanting to push Steve away.

 

Steve went quiet for a moment, digesting Bucky’s words, not believing what he just heard. _A date? This is a date?!_

 

Bucky seemed to sink lower on his chair, trying to hide his embarrassment as well. He kept looking at his empty glass of milkshake, toying with the straw, as he tried to hide his fear of rejection.

 

“Um… Buck, do you mind if I ask you something?” said Steve slowly.

 

Bucky fidgeted on his chair, but he forced himself to look at Steve, and nodded. Fearing for the worst.

 

“What are we? I mean, do you really want to be with me? I’m not very good at this whole thing, I don’t really date much…,” asked Steve, as he looked at Bucky with soft blue eyes. 

 

Bucky seemed startled hearing Steve’s word, because he suddenly sit up straight, pushing himself away from the table. He stayed silent for a moment, before he went closer to Steve again. 

 

Steve was holding his breath, waiting for Bucky to say something like _Sorry, just looking for a friend, not boyfriend,_ or  _dude, I’m just playing with you all this time._ Steve braced himself for the worse, but what Bucky said next nearly put him into tears of happiness. 

 

“That night when you sent me that prank photo, I thought it’s some lame joke from some high school kid. I nearly deleted it actually. Couldn’t care less, might as well some porn spam or something. I wasn’t in a good place a couple of months ago, I switched to a new workplace as well. I don’t connect well to people in general, and I’m lucky enough to be a vet. The animals helped me to cope with my depression as well.” Bucky sighed as he said those words. Confessing his feelings to Steve wasn’t as easy as he thought it’ll be. 

 

“You have depression? But you sound so… happy.” Steve commented lightly. 

 

Bucky chuckled at Steve, “I have. People with depression can be happy too, you know. I’m happy now. I’m happy with you… the last few months of knowing you, made me happier than ever. Why do you think I asked you out?”

 

 Bucky looked at Steve with such pleading puppy eyes, Steve nearly jumped and kiss the guy right there and then. He managed to hold himself down… just barely. _Those lips are a sin._

 

Steve closed his eyes for a brief second, and smiled. “I never felt so close to anyone, either. Except those three drunken idiots. I know it started with something stupid, but you did reply with another stupid thing, so yeah… maybe we can give this a try, who knows what other idiotic things we'll do.”

 

“You wanted me to reply with a dick pic instead?” Bucky cut Steve’s words with a laugh.

 

“Maybe one day I get to see the real deal.” Just as Steve finished his words, he realised what he just said and the place he said it. Luckily no one sat close enough to them to hear his words. Steve blushed like a ripe red tomato. Bucky laughed loudly, nearly in tears.

 

Bucky wiped his laughter tears away, “And here I thought you’re not kinky enough…you really should talk like that more often. Nice to hear you talk dirty, Stevie. At least I’m not the only one thinking dirty stuff all the time.”

 

“Yeah, well…that shouldn’t happen soon.” Steve still blushing, as he rubbed his face with his hands. “Let’s go somewhere else, this place gonna kick us out if we’re any louder.”

 

They paid for their meals, and rushed outside, while Bucky was still laughing and Steve still had a blush  on his cheeks. 

 

“So, wanna try that dog park and see how things go from there on, Stevie?” asked Bucky with an extended hand to Steve’s direction. 

 

Steve shook his head and chuckled, “Yeah, why not.”

 

They walked side by side, closing at each other’s shoulders. Not holding hands yet, but definitely closer than before. Bucky must’ve said something funny because Steve was roaring with laughter, and holding Bucky’s left chest as his other hand pat Bucky’s back over and over again.

 

They really did work things out from there on, and after Steve introduced Bucky to his friends, they all invited Bucky to their regular Game Nights. Still pranking each other, but not strangers. No… not anymore. Steve got his stranger already, one where he couldn’t be happier to love. 

 

Steve did get to see Bucky’s real deal not long after that. Just as Bucky predicted, and that time, Steve didn’t blush at all.

THE END 


End file.
